battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Loser/Relationships
This is a page detailing the relationships and interactions between Loser and everyone else. Loser is generally nice, helpful, and inviting to anyone he meets and is loved by most of the contestants. Note: Since it's likely that Loser generally sees everyone as a friend, most of the character sections, excluding the characters Loser has interacted with directly, will be talking about their perspective on Loser instead of vice versa. Fans Balloony In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Balloony is worried about what Donut did to Loser. Barf Bag In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Barf Bag points out to Naily that Loser saved her from being punished by Pencil in BFB 1. Basketball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Basketball said that Loser is a great guy. Bell In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bell refers to Loser as someone everyone loves. Bomby In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bomby was holding a sign similar to the "The Losers" sign which read Loser and cheered Loser. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bomby cheers for Loser when he arrives at the scene. Bubble In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bubble was cheering for Loser with Basketball, Grassy, Pie, Ruby, Woody and TV. Bubble's voice can be heard in the crowd saying, "Loser, I loive you. Loser you gotta look at me. Please, Loser, look at me, please, Loser!" Cake Status: Temporary hater and current Fan ''' Clock In "Four Goes Too Far", Loser knew that when Clock said "A working clock is still wrong twice day" that he meant that even winners make mistakes sometimes. Coiny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Coiny gets angry at Pin for suggesting that she would rather focus on the challenge instead of Loser. In "Four Goes Too Far", Coiny says that Loser is a great, fantastic, and perfect guy. Eggy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Loser saves the other Losers from being trapped under a basket, he unknowingly places it on top of Eggy. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser tells Eggy that he was never a fan of papier-mache. Eraser Eraser can be seen looking at Loser in shock after Fanny calls him out for his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Firey In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey invites Loser to join his team, Loser joins saying "How can I refuse?". Later, Firey tells Loser he loves him, Loser says he loves him to. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey asks Loser what he would do to help with the contest, Loser in return tells him and the rest of the Losers about daylight savings. Firey Jr. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Firey Jr. calls Naily ungrateful for saying Loser deserved to be eliminated even though he saved her. Flower In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower calls Cake a hater after he forsake Loser. Foldy In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Foldy cheers for Loser when he arrives at the scene. Fries In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries states that Loser's elimination was a very painful moment for everybody. Gelatin In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Gelatin cheers for Loser when he arrives. Grassy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Basketball says that Loser is a great guy, Grassy says he agrees. Leafy Leafy is revealed to be a fan of Loser in "Enter the Exit" as she gasped when she learned that Loser was eliminated. Liy Liy is revealed to be a fan of Loser in "Enter the Exit" as she gasped when she learned that Loser was eliminated. Marker In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Marker cheers for Loser when he arrives at the scene. Match Match can be seen looking at Loser in shock after Fanny calls him out for his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Needle In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Needle is impressed with Loser for suggesting that everyone be on the same team, even though it was her idea. Nickel Nickel can be seen looking at Loser in shock after Fanny calls him out for his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Pencil In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", As Pencil was about to “punish” Naily, Loser comes to Naily’s aid by protesting against Pencil. She and some other people cheer in excitement over Loser. Loser then tells Pencil to apologize to Naily. Pie In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pie exploded in Loser's presence. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Pie cheers for Loser when he arrives at the scene. Pin In "Four Goes Too Far", Pin is concerned that since Loser is so good at challenges that they'll end up forgetting how to do anything without him. In "Questions Answered", Pin encourages her team with a speech that tells them that the energy they felt when Loser encouraged them was within them all along. Remote In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Remote felt bad for Loser getting so much criticism over his lie. Ruby In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ruby cheered for Loser in a big crowd. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Ruby cheers for Loser when he arrives at the scene. Snowball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Snowball tries to defend Loser by stating that he only lied once. Tree In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Loser greets Tree when Tree tells him to say hi to him. TV In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", TV displayed a screen that says "I love Loser", though the love is replaced with a rotating Loser. Woody Woody can be seen nervously smiling at Loser in a crowd of characters in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Yellow Face Yellow Face can be seen looking at Loser in shock after Fanny calls him out for his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Recommended Characters In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", numerous RC's are shocked when Loser is eliminated. Neither Donut In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Donut teases Loser for getting eliminated and traps him in the liar ball. In the same episode and forward, Loser reads through Donut's diary. Four In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", in Loser's goodbye speech, Loser states that he's glad that Four is gone. Gaty Loser saves Gaty from a jawbreaker in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Lightning In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lightning tells Bubble that Loser was everyone's hero and without him, nobody knows what's right anymore, hence why they killing each other. He later zaps the Liar Ball that Loser is trapped in. Taco It's unknown how Taco feels towards Loser but in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she tells everyone that he's dead. X In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser didn't have any problem with stuffing X in their papier-mache statue. Haters 8-Ball In "Enter the Exit", 8-Ball states that because Loser lied, everyone hates him. Cake In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Cake thought Loser deserved to leave after his lie, presumably showing that he is no longer is a fan of Loser. However, in Questions Answered, Cake couldn't answer without Loser's presence, so it is assumed that he is still a fan of Loser. '''Status: Fan and former presumed Hater+ Bottle In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bottle thought that Loser was trying to gain something by lying, showing that Bottle is doubtful of Loser's integrity and honesty. Bracelety In "Enter the Exit", after 8-Ball said everybody hated Loser after he lied, Bracelety said she didn't hate Loser. However, she changed her opinion when she heard Ice Cube hated Loser. Status: Fan (formerly), is now a hater Fanny In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fanny gives Loser his first flaw after Loser unintentionally told a lie about formerly playing with poppers. Ice Cube In "Enter the Exit", 8-Ball reveals that Ice Cube hates Loser, though this is not proven. Naily In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Loser saves Naily from being punished by Pencil, Naily is an awe of his presence. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" however, Naily said "He had it coming," after Loser gets eliminated. Status: Fan (formerly), is now a hater Trivia *Blocky, Stapy, Pen, Pillow, Spongy, David, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Black Hole, Gaty, Dora, Lightning, Book, Puffball, Taco, Robot Flower, Lollipop, Roboty, and Donut are the contestants who have yet to reveal whether they are fans of Loser or not. **Some of them have mentioned Loser such as Donut, Taco, and Lightning but they don't reveal their opinion of him. Category:Relationships